I am Happy
by Silently Broken
Summary: He suffered so..both of them. One begged of the other, and he relented. Now, they are happy, both of the sad white haired boys... pg for death. Two shot and finnished!
1. ch 1

I am Happy

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh

--

_There he sits, looking at me, with eyes blood red_

_Seeing things not to be seen, eyes now cold and dead_

_Begging me, pleading me, to use the silver blade_

_Asking, crying, hysterically, please before I fade _

_I turn to him, and what I see brings me tears_

_A pitiful creature, tortured throughout the years_

_A line of blood is drawn, and a smile brightens his face_

_I see that smile and desire more, bruising skin in my haste_

_Gently, he takes my hand, yet ghosts through just the same_

_Weeping bitterly, he turns to the side, his head hung in shame_

_I shake my head reassuringly, and push the dagger deeper in_

_The blood runs down in rivulets, and proudly I show him _

_Happily he nods and soon, all be right_

_Suddenly, everything blurs, everything, in my sight_

_He sits where I lay, bloody but glad_

_Not at all mournful and not at all sad_

_He strokes my hair and touches my cheek_

_For I have happily given him the salvation he seeks_

_He fades from me, with a smile upon his face_

_I watch for a while, idly playing with a bit of lace_

_Darkness calls, obliviousness waits_

_Soon, I tell myself, for loneliness, my dark hates_

_I close my eyes for the last time and I am here at last_

_I open them and see my sister from the past_

_My mother, my sister and dark all here _

_I smile at their embrace and cherish that they are near_

_For once, and forever_

_I am happy_

_------_

Should I add a story along with it for a two – shot? I'm not sure.

Please review and happy reading!


	2. ch 2

I am Happy

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh.

Did it really sound like yoai? I didn't mean it to be. Sorry to all the people who like it. Here is the story with it. Hope everyone had a happy holiday. D I opened a present today because we went to Tahoe for my father's business. I got a karaoke machine because my parents heard me singing to all my favorite songs. TT I can't sing! T.T I don't like kraoke!!!! ( Whose idea was that!!!! O I can't sing and I embarrassed myself!!! Well, I hope everyone else had a better holiday. It was nice though. Lots of time together with my family.

- - - -

Bakura was unhappy, and Ryou knew. He was always sitting there, while Ryou was reading a book, doing homework, writing, always sitting. And Bakura hadn't spoken a word for ages. His crimson eyes seemed like liquid in the lamplight, but Ryou thought it was just his imagination. Of course it was just his imagination, Ryou thought, Bakura never cries. He can't cry, he can't.

Then one day, Bakura's eyes changed. They were hard and cold. It looked as if they were two dark tunnels leading to nothingness, instead of chocolate colored orbs. They never danced, smiled, gleamed, or even cried. They were dead. They were _**dead**. _

It all changed again as Ryou became suicidal. He couldn't cope with everything that was happening. His so - called friends ignored him, his teachers would never accept anything less than perfect from him and his father was never home. When he was, he completely ignored Ryou. So, Ryou took refuge from all of this with a knife. His savior, yet his captor. It was just like a fucking _addiction_, just to feel that cold blade rip through the skin.

Strangely, every time he used his knife, Bakura's dead eyes seem to ask something. He didn't understand what, and just ignored it. But it haunted him.

Soon, the craving, the addiction started to haunt him. He couldn't stop! Oh, the thrill of it, the excitement! The lovely crimson color spread out from the cut, dripping, and it was _wondrous_.

One day, he cut too deep, much too deep. He pressed a cloth against it to stop the bleeding, but what he saw stopped him. Bakura was _smiling. _True, it was more of a slightly curved smile, but it was a smile, never the less. Ryou smiled too. If that was what Bakura wanted, he would get it.

The next time he cut, Ryou cut the deepest he ever had. He slashed and tore at the skin, wanting to see that smile on his dark's face. It was a nice change to see a once somber creature smile and was just as addicting as the knife, which brought it.

While Ryou was busy cutting, Bakura once tried to help. Ryou didn't understand why this seemed to upset Bakura so, especially since he ghosted through. He was a spirit, right? Spirits couldn't hold objects, so why was this so upsetting to him? He decided not to ponder on it. Instead, he cut deep, and delighted in seeing another smile grace his yami's face.

Suddenly, Ryou gasped. Everything seemed disoriented and blurred. Death seemed to be upon him now. But he hadn't known it would be so painful! Then he felt a hand stroke his head and cheek. It was Bakura! It feels so nice though, thought Ryou. When Bakura started to fade, Ryou understood. Bakura wanted death! He wanted to be free! And as Ryou though about it, it was what he wanted to. He smiled to himself, as soon they would be reunited. And he would see Amane and Mother too. He took his last deep breath and sighed, to with regret, but with happiness.

When Ryou opened his eyes again, he felt very strange and awkward. Where was he? What had happened? And then it all came back to him. He died! But where was Amane, Mother, and Bakura?

"Ryou!" Shouted three voices simultaneously. Ryou turned and smiled. It was his family. Happily he ran towards them. Amane laughed gleefully as she hugged him tight. His mother gently stoked his cheek and laughing, saying how much he had grown. And last, but not least, Bakura gave him a big hug, and smiled, a large, true smile and ran down to Kura Eruna, his village, with Ryou and his family on his heels. Yes, thought Ryou, I'm for once happy, and I'm going to stay this way forever.

Kura Eruna or Kurueluna, I think it's the same thing. Ok this is a two shot, unless you have any ideas, but I think this is a finished story! Oh yeah! . So, happy holidays and happy new years!

Please review and happy reading!


End file.
